Studies continue to show that most adult organ systems have a resident pool of dormant, tissue specific stem cells that can activate reparative mechanisms during periods of traumatic injury, but disease, age and extensive tissue damage are factors that cause the quantity and potency of these stem cell populations to be insufficient for wound healing and tissue recovery. These repair deficiencies can be supplemented through strategies to extract, expand and re-implant additional numbers of adult stem cells, such that they aid in regeneration to supplant damaged cells as well as rejuvenation to stimulate endogenous repair mechanisms.
Bone marrow derived mesenchymal stem/stromal cells (MSCs) are leading candidates for these applications due to their widespread availability and applicability for many indications. Since their discovery, MSC-based medical technology has undergone constant evolution to improve their potencies; however, the current clinical experience still indicates that the capacity to produce large quantities of cells ex vivo with uniform and relevant therapeutic properties is a critical unmet need for their advancement. In recent years, new mechanisms for MSC mediated regeneration have been identified, further necessitating a re-evaluation of the approaches taken to prepare culture expanded MSCs for therapy.
Accordingly, a need exists for populations of MSCs with more uniform properties and enhanced regenerative potential, as well as methods of making and using them.